


Forgive Me

by Effie_Peletier



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_Peletier/pseuds/Effie_Peletier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson thinks that May is dead before Hill shows up. He starts mourning her and thinking about the way he treated her. Then when they get back to where Hill has been staying May is there waiting and he rushes to her and apologises for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

Shortly after they'd arrived, and seen that the BUS was gone Coulson has started to panic - sure, he was never one to show it on the outside, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck. Even more so, when he entered the base and found no one in it. He'd been looking for May - if anyone knew what was going on, she would. But she was no where to be found.   
Sitting down on the couch in Koenig's main room he sighed, rubbing his temple. His eyes went to the moving picture board. It wasn't like Koenig not to be there. May was someone that if she didn't want to be found you wouldn't - so Phil wasn't too surprised that she wasn't found - as for Skye and Ward, lord only knew where they were. Fitzsimmons and Triplet were in the kitchen discussing how they could find their plane with the tech that they had here.   
The picture on the board changed, and Phil blinked - standing. A little in shock.   
It was a message, not the usual image, but instead a message - from Skye, addressed to him. 

AC,   
Ward is HYDRA.   
May has disappeared.   
Koenig is dead.   
I have to go with Ward or he'll figure out I know.   
Find me. I have a tracker on me - the lanyard has a tracking device in it.  
Skye. 

Phil couldn't believe his eyes... Ward was - HYDRA? May was missing? And Koenig dead?   
He shook his head.   
His heart dropping.   
If May was missing - she could also be dead. Ward could have got the drop on her.   
Damn it Phil why didn't you let her come with you?   
He shook the thought out of his head. He had bigger fish to fry. 

Quickly he made his way to the kitchen and told everyone. There were gasps of shock - they couldn't believe that another person they trusted was HYDRA.   
But they didn't have time to properly discuss it - they had to find a way of getting to the plane. No matter what. 

Hours passed and it seemed useless. Fitzsimmons were working on trying to get the signal from Skye's lanyard, but they were running into some issues as they didn't even know what area of air they should start with.   
Coulson was sat, his head in his palms. Thinking about his last words to May.   
"We don't do personal - not anymore." echoed round his head. His whole frame sunk in slightly. He didn't want to believe that she was gone. She couldn't be. May would have never let Ward take her out - but then - maybe she felt as thought she didn't have anything left... thought that she'd lost him? Oh God, how could he have been such a fool? She'd been there for him thought so many things, and he'd let this get in the way of them - their friendship, or even something more than that.   
He closed his eyes, sighing deeply at his thoughts.   
Maybe she was alive - and she'd just left. It was harsh terrain out there, but he knew May - there was a possibility that she could have gone through that.   
Now Coulson was just trying to mask his shame. Mask his pain. At the thought of May being dead - he couldn't quite handle it.   
All of a sudden there was a huge smashing noise that snapped Coulson out of his thoughts, standing he went back into the lab where the rest were working. All having confused looks on their faces.   
"Grab a weapon - lets get out of here." he motioned.   
"But sir - we've almo -" Started Simmons   
"No time - lets go, we'll find Skye another way." he said in a hushed tone. Leading the other three out of the room and down a hallway hoping to go around whoever or what ever was breaking in.   
Peaking around the corner he lead them down another hallway, skidding to a halt as men rounded the other corner so they were face to face. Coulson raised his gun.   
"How'd you find this place?" He called, a little scared.   
"I told them." a familiar voice replied, as she turned the corner to see him. "Put the gun down Coulson - no one is here to hurt you. We've come to collect you. Take you to a better bunker." Hill added, with a small smile.   
A sigh of relief rolled off of Phil as he lowered his gun.   
"Good to see you too Hill." he smiled. 

After collecting their belongings, each climbed into a car, Phil with Maria, of course, so they could talk in private about what was going on.   
"We lost some good agents." he said, waiting until after they'd pulled off.   
Maria nodded.   
"Agent Koenig, and - I think Agent May..." he paused, her name coming out of his mouth, listing people he believed was dead.   
Maria frowned. "May isn't dead - how'd you think I knew where this place was? She was good enough to contact me and tell me where you were."   
Coulson's heart skipped.   
"May's alive?" he breathed, his heart thumping a little. Of course she was - how dumb was he, thinking that Melinda May would manage to get beaten by Ward - she was tougher than that.   
Maria nodded. "She's waiting for you back at our bunker." she added, looking at Coulson. "She'd worried about you."   
Phil smirked, his stomach twisting. Thank God - he thought, - he could patch it up with her, he could make everything alright again. 

He'd fallen asleep after their conversation, the last few weeks had been harsh - and he hadn't managed to get much sleep. But somehow, even though everything else was up in the air, the knowledge of May being alive was comforting enough in that moment to give him time to sleep.   
By the time he woke up - they were just pulling up to what looked like an old shed. He smirked. Classic Fury.   
Climbing out of the car they entered the new bunker, looking around - no this really was just an old shed.   
Maria hit a button and the floor started to decent.   
Perhaps not.   
The elevator sunk down to reveal a larger room - with doors leading off of it. Somewhere in here - was May. He thought. Turning to Hill.   
"Where's May?" he asked, as the reached the bottom and everyone started to pile off. Hill nodded at a closed door and then walked in the opposite direction.   
Looking at the door his heart started to pump a little. Each step took him closer to May - he wouldn't know how she'd react - he assumed she may just give him a small smile and tell him she was glad he was safe.   
Opening the door he peaked in, seeing a familiar shape by the window he felt a small flutter in his heart. He entered, closing the door behind him gently.   
"Melinda..." he spoke softly, his heart beating so loud in his ears he thought she'd hear it.   
She turned, her arms crossed over her chest, no smile to be found.   
"Took you long enough. I guess now you're okay, I'll be leaving." she said, her tone not like the one she'd uses much around him. Phil's heart faltered. He should have known - he deserved this - the way he'd treated her, it wasn't fair.   
"No - don't - we need to talk." he managed, attempting to compose himself better.   
"We've nothing to talk about - you said what you needed to say back at the bunker. I'm leaving." That hurt. His heart sank, and yet, she made no attempt to leave.   
"Please - Melinda..." he stammered, biting his lip. "I - I was angry. I'm sorry."   
May looked up, her eyes catching his. She shook her head. "No - I'm sorry..." she sighed. "I should have told you - I know that but I just wanted you t-" he placed a finger over her lips, shutting her up. He could tell she was a little shocked. Her eyes searched his face.   
Dropping his arm he gave her a smile. "I thought you were dead..." he mumbled, his eyes fixing with hers once more.   
She frowned. "How would I be dead? It was cold but it wasn't that bad." her tone a little perplexed.   
"W- Ward is HYDRA." he admitted, sighing.   
"Oh - Oh Phil... if I - Skye?" she stammered  
"With him - but not HYDRA." She nodded. "But that's - that's not what I want to talk about right now..." he added. "I thought I'd lost you - and my last words to you were not what I thought, not what I ever want to say to you - we've been together for so long, and I was angry with you because I didn't know why you would keep a secret like that from me if you cared so much - until I was in that situation, I didn't know why you would ever keep the truth from someone you cared about." he lowered his eyes, sighing.   
May blinked, a small lump had formed in her throat, and her eyes were glazed with tears ready to fall. But she didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say.   
Looking back up at her he managed a smile. "So, I forgive you - and I hope you forgive me, because I can't loose you. Not you. You mean too much to me."   
The next thing that happened was unexpected. She'd wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her, holding him tightly.   
"Of course I forgive you." she whispered into his ear. "You're the reason why I'm still here." she added, burying her head into his shoulder slightly.   
He smiled, embracing her, sliding his hand in a small circle on her back.   
She pulled out of his shoulder, looking him in the eye. A small smile tracing its way onto her lips. "I couldn't imagine my life without you." she breathed, her lips slightly parted.   
Phil's smile widened a little, her eyes were glistening, something he hadn't seen in years. "Or mine without you." he replied gently. Tucking a loose hair behind her ear, his fingers running over her cheek like small feathers.   
But it was enough for May, her head leaned into the touch, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment. Phil leaned in, brushing his lips against hers, her eyes going a little wide, but relaxing after a moments decision if this was the right thing to do.   
Her answer was obvious.   
As she pulled him into her, planting their lips more firmly together, holding him in position as she hungrily stole kisses from his lips. Her eyes now shut, her breaths fast and short, as she trembled every so little in his arms.   
He held her close to him - making sure that she knew he was there, the taste of her lips, the warmth of her breath. The whole experience was something that he'd never thought would happen to him again. After Audrey - he'd always told himself not to fall in love again. It would only end up in pain or loss or both. But it was hard not to rediscover all thise feeling that he had for May over the years that they had known each other - and finally, they were doing something about it.   
Their whole world was crumbling beneath their feet, but they were clinging to each other - because they knew that even in the worst situations, they would always have one another.   
Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like. :)


End file.
